High Price
by Basched
Summary: A scorching hot day in a pirate town, of betting,haggling and defending a princess' honour. Silly "little" one shot.


_This is a silly one shot that has kinda escalated into a longer story. As I wrote, I couldn't help but keep adding more bits and pieces and this is the result. Hope it's okay._

_Mention to the wonderful Daemon Hunter for telling me the Strahl's actual model number! I was far too lazy to get it from the bestiary of the game and so he did it for me! *MWAH!* _

_Always…to my sisters who have given me so much encouragement. Loves ya all! _

_**High Price **_

There was a welcome freshness in the air this evening. A light and cool salty breeze billowed through the streets of Balfonheim, taking the edge off a rather sweltering hot atmosphere. The six travelling companions were so relieved when the hatchway of the Strahl opened and gave them the long awaited rush of fresh air.

Balthier, as the first to come out of his failing ship, stood at the top of the steps and tore off his shirt. He proudly allowed his sweating torso to be soothed by the ocean air and the faint spray from the salty waves nearby. He sighed with a long gasping sigh and ran his hands through his hair. The water spray slicked the brown spikes and droplets of water transferred to his skin, which Balthier smeared across his sweating red face.

"Is there nothing sweeter, finer than the fragrant whiff of the Naldoan on a hot summer's eve?" He sucked in the crisp clean air and released it with a delectable moan. "Oh it is good to feel the wind on my skin again!"

"Yeah, do you mind moving along so the rest of us can?!" Vaan shoved Balthier's back, but the twenty three year old simply walked down the steps being achingly slow. "I can't believe how your environment systems could have failed! It's sweltering in there! I could've cooked a meal off those control panels!"

"Why didn't you?" asked Balthier. "I'm quite famished."

"Oh by the heavens!" Penelo scampered past both Vaan and Balthier. The zipper on her jumpsuit was already pulled down to her waist, revealing her own sweltering body as it panted for the cool breeze. Her hand waved some of the freshening air to her sweating cleavage which eased her discomfort immensely. "Even Paramina couldn't feel this good! It's wonderful!"

Vaan turned back round, but seeing his friend so revealed and flapping her hand in front of her breasts, made his own temperature at such a provocative sight, soar. The stinging sweat was now flowing off him, dripping from his soaking blonde hair and into his eyes. Penelo had no idea just how uncomfortable she was making her friend.

"I do not see what you're complaining about." said Fran looking at all the Humes with confusion. All five of the others turned to face her with envious glares. As they had been sweating profusely in the sticky heat and humidity of the Strahl, there was not a single bead of sweat on Fran's delicate mocha skin.

"You didn't feel any of it?" asked Ashe as she sat down on the steps of the Strahl. The princess took out a small cloth from her pack to wipe the dripping sweat from her bare legs and arms. Then Ashe dabbed the cloth all over her body, with slow circular motions, peeling off, as she did so, the remnants of her armour that were still attached to her. Fran peered at the state of (mostly) undress all the Humes were in and she understood their envy.

"My skin does detect the changes in external temperature, but my body is more than capable of maintaining the right internal temperature. It is not affected by the nature of Ivalice or by the Strahl's environment systems."

"How fortunate for you, my dear." said Balthier. "Now that we are here, I think a nice visit to the Whitecap is in order! A drink and some food will do us some wonders, I feel."

"What?" asked Penelo, who had no idea that Vaan was watching intently on how she fanned herself. "Right now, I would like to take a running jump, leap off the pier and swim in the sea before anything else!"

"A drink will suffice." said Basch as he was bringing out a small piece of white material from his own pack. He then used it as a bandana to tie back the majority of his long sweaty hair. It worked mostly, but there were still some golden blonde strands that escaped its hold. "We all can have some more water and then get the supplies we need."

"No swim, Basch?" asked Penelo, who still looked longingly at the blue waters before them. "But the ocean looks so cool!"

"The Whitecap is open and has a half price offer on top quality wines!" protested Balthier. "A nice chilled glass and a good hearty dinner is bound to…"

"Alcohol is not recommended in our current state of dehydration. Besides, we have no time to waste." The tall knight lifted up his pack and hefted it onto his shoulders. "Dalmasca needs to be restored, the princess has to regain her throne and become Queen. Until these are done, I will rest only when it is absolutely necessary."

"Basch!" Ashe rose from the steps and pulled back sharply on his pack, spinning him round to face her. He noticed it took her a few moments before she actually spoke again. "We have just spent five almost six hours on a sky ship with broken environmentals and a busted flight deck door! It was a roasting sauna! I say we have plenty of time to settle for a day at the Whitecap. A bath, drink and some food is a must! Is that understood?"

"Of course majesty." Basch bowed. "But a day only. We must utilize every second of our stay here in Balfonheim. If we are to confront Vayne, we must be prepared and fully equipped."

"Very well, Captain." Ashe allowed a tiny amused smile to display on her lips. Basch was always like this; as far back as she could remember. Difficult was not the word to use at times for him. Yet now that she no longer believed the horrible lies that had branded him a traitor, Ashe found him to be most agreeable. In certain ways.

She sighed and raked her own fingers through her hair and snapped off some more of her armour.

"I shall leave it up to you, Balthier and Vaan to arrange the accommodation for the night. We shall go to the tavern now and rest for this evening."

"As you wish, princess."

"Good."

Ashelia walked on past the men and with Penelo and Fran, proceeded to stroll at a leisurely pace along the pier. As Fran walked behind the two young Hume girls, she clasped her hands behind her back and seemed most at ease. Ashe and Penelo were talking excitedly and watching the pirates and townsfolk go about their business. They watched in delight at some children running in and out amongst them and then doing precisely what Penelo wanted to do. The children's cries of elation as they leapt into the ocean made the women smile affectionately. They wished they could join them.

"Let's go."

Basch saw that the women had disappeared from sight. They were already heading into town and not being about to see his charge incited a sense of urgency with him. Basch nudged both Balthier and Vaan with a foot when he saw them sitting on the Strahl's steps relishing in the cool breeze. "We have to book rooms at the inn."

"We do, or you do?" asked Balthier, who noticed that his engineer had now emerged, looking like a drowned rat of some kind. Nono's fur was soaking with sweat and covered in grease and dirt. He looked ridiculous. Basch emitted a little growl of frustration.

"We all do."

Nono squeaked some requests to Balthier, producing a list on a piece of paper. The pirate sighed nonchalantly and just nodded his head until Nono went scurrying off.

"You're the Princess' lackey, Captain." said Balthier rubbing at his face again. "Why don't you go and book the rooms and Vaan and I shall be in the bar, opening the tab!"

"I have not the gil to afford rooms for all of us." said Basch, his deep voice sounding in an amused but threatening manner to the younger man. "So unless you wish to spend the night on your sweltering vessel in discomfort, I would suggest you help me in getting these rooms."

"Ah." The Sky pirate saw the brunt of the problem. He looked up at Basch and held out his hands in dismay. "Alas, sir Knight, I have only a small amount myself. Barely enough for a couple of rounds, certainly not enough for a single room at the tavern."

"Vaan?"

Balthier laughed.

"Do you seriously expect Vaan to have any money? The rate at which he and Penelo spend their gil, it would be a miracle that it lasts an hour!"

"It's not our fault!" protested Vaan. "Penny and I aren't used to having a lot of money! In low town it was pretty much trade and barter with items you had. Money, well any that we got, we'd spend. Penny tries to save some, but…it never worked out. We would always want or need something that would deplete our supply!"

Basch sighed.

He had very little money himself. He, unlike Vaan and Penelo, was very good with money. Not tight like Balthier was, but he was careful on what he spent it on. His money bag was too light and it wasn't due to frivolous spending. The secret stash of potions, elixirs and other necessary items (which were hidden in his room on the Strahl) were merely a product of Basch's over protection. The other's lives meant a lot, but none more so than Ashelia's. He was taking no risks when it came to keep her safe.

"Would Fran have any money?" asked Vaan as the three men eventually walked in a line towards the Whitecap pub. There was a clip of a smacking hand against his arm.

"Where would she keep anything, Vaan?!" scoffed Balthier. "Seriously? With what she wears, where could she possibly keep any money?"

Vaan's mouth opened as the realization of such impossibility dawned on him. There was no place on any of Fran's "attire" that could hold money. She travelled light, carrying only her long bow and quiver of arrows. She had no pack for food or other such essentials Humes needed. Fran was still a Viera and she needed nothing else.

"We could ask Ashe for some money." said Vaan as the three of them all strolled past a group of scantily clad women.

The ladies who were trying to stay cool in this scorching heat, were not aided at all by the sight of three half naked men striding past them. They smiled and whispered amongst themselves, making their gazes far too obvious towards the testosterone reeking figures. They were after all, the best looking men compared to some of the pirates mooching around the docks. Balthier winked at them slyly and Vaan beamed them a huge smile and waved. When they looked to Basch for a response, Vaan nudged him. He smiled and politely bowed in a very courteous manner. The women began to giggle even more, because no one was ever this polite in Balfonheim. No one ever bowed.

"We cannot ask Ashe for any money." said Basch, who was more interested in catching up with the princess. Balthier frowned. It seemed he and Vaan wanted to stay and get to know all five of their new admirers .

"Why not?" Balthier asked still craning a look over his shoulders that them. "The princess must have loads. What with her being royalty and all."

"She has none." Basch sneered, as they descended the small steps in front of the Whitecap pub. "She has no title, no country…nothing. We will not ask her majesty to lend us anything, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" mocked Vaan, saluting. It earned a very amused laugh from Balthier, but Basch was not impressed. The door to the pub squeaked open, a long agonising screech that matched the disapproving frown on the tall knight's face. Even a group of drunken pirates, who were trying to leave the pub, were blocked by Basch standing in the doorway. They saw his expression and decided it was best to remain indoors for another round.

"Lighten up Basch!" said Vaan, as Basch's stern gaze still didn't leave. "Everything will be okay! Dalmasca will be restored! Ashe will be Queen and I have no doubt whatsoever! With us at her side, there are no worries! We'll be victorious. So Basch….why don't you unclench, just a little bit?"

The frown eased off Basch's face and eased back into his usual stoic expression. But there was an approving glint in his eye.

"Your optimism is appreciated, Vaan." said Basch, as a small wobbly moogle squeezed past his leg and the door frame and promptly collapsed after taking a few more paces. Making sure the drunken passed out creature was okay, Basch picked up the moogle and placed him on the nearby bench. "However, I would feel it most improper to ask her majesty for any more of what money she had gained. She has helped out on this journey with more than her fair share. I will not have her struggle or worry any further."

"Very well then." Balthier peered through the door of the pub and noted that Ashe, Penelo and Fran were already sitting at the window table. "So…how would you suggest that we pay for this evening's lodgings and the very large drinks the ladies have just ordered?"

The men all walked into the Whitecap, and sure enough, there were three very large cocktail glasses in front of each of the ladies. The glasses were tall and twisted filled with ice and multicoloured swirling liquids. Was steam coming from the top?

"Those Balfonheim Swirls are not cheap!" gasped Vaan staggering at one of the tables.

"Then we had best put on our manly charms to pay for those drinks and our board for the night!" Balthier pointed to the bar itself where two young barmaids were busy serving the other customers. Vaan agreed and so he and Balthier began to head over there. So too did Basch, but Balthier stopped and stood in his way. "This will take a different kind of charm. The kind that involves the smooth persuasion of words rather than shy mumblings. No disrespect Basch, but you're not exactly at ease around women."

Balthier patted the older man on the back and then proceeded to the bar.

Basch couldn't help but disagree with the man. He was at ease around the fairer sex.

He turned to the table where Ashe was sipping on her drink. He watched as she tasted the sugary sweetness of the cocktail and scrunched her face up in response to it's wonderful high. She smiled and licked her lips before taking another sip. The steam wafted up into her face and then she and Penelo actually started laughing. Basch angled his head to see the Viera sitting on the end. Fran's ears had curled up tightly as she took a very long gulp of the Swirl.

Basch hadn't seen Ashe this happy in a long while.

No he wasn't uncomfortable in a woman's presence.

It was just one woman in particular he was never comfortable around.

He could never relax.

0000000000

"Three rooms?"

Balthier nodded in response.

"Three rooms is all you managed to procure?"

Balthier sighed and looked down the small corridor to where Fran was standing waiting and waiting quite patiently. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was all we could get for 100 Gil, one tatty and stained Grimoire Togail, a couple of Gemini stones and a vaccine pack." Balthier smirked. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to cope with what Vaan and I acquired. Unless…you would prefer to stay on the Strahl?"

Basch looked down the corridor behind him. Penelo had just burst out of one room, screaming and ducking as a pillow flew over her head. She laughed and then turned round and lobbed what looked to be a water mote back into the room. There was a splash and a cry from Vaan, after which Penelo went running back in, slamming the door behind her.

"Ahh..to be a teenager again….so full of life. Well, I'd best not keep _my_ companion for this evening waiting! Good night!"

Basch turned and saw the sky pirate now standing next to Fran. The young man's hand had slipped round her waist and her long clawed fingers were toying impatiently at his shoulders. It seemed she was in a hurry to get to bed.

"Sleep well. If you can." Balthier let out a little dirty chuckle.

The two sky pirates had disappeared inside the room before Basch could say anything further and when Basch starting hearing the banging of furniture and breaking of glass along with the giggling, it left him with only one place left to go.

The only other room left in the Whitecap tavern inn. The room in which Ashelia was already settling in for the night.

Each step he took was agonizingly slow. His boots clomped on the wooden floor and it reverberated right through him. It seemed the corridor went on for miles, the door in question always out of reach. Perhaps he should go down to the bar again and rest there? But then it would be too far away from her and what sort of a protector would he be?

He was sweating even more now. The night was cooler, but the humidity was still lingering, as was his hand which was now over the door handle. Behind that door, the princess was getting ready for bed, changing out of her clothes and washing. If he went in now, it would be just his luck and be precisely the wrong moment, so perhaps he should wait a while.

Eventually he heard the creaking of the bed as the princess finally settled down. It would be safe for him to enter.

Basch couldn't turn the door handle even if he wanted to. His hand refused to turn it. It never moved or pushed. His fingers were shaking, barely touching the cold brass before his hand came to rest by his side.

For the entire night, he remained outside.

0000000000000

The next day was just as hot as the previous, so shopping in the street market was going to be an awful task. It wasn't as stuffy as the broken and malfunctioning Strahl, but it was enough to make everyone uncomfortable.

With only the small amount of Gil that Penelo and Ashe had, it was going to be difficult to upgrade any of their weapons or replenish their stocks. Fran and Penelo had been made aware of the "lack of gil" situation and although they were not pleased, they did agree to not let Ashe in on their dire fiscal predicament.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Penelo as she stopped muttering about how her constant sweating had negated the purpose of a shower this morning.

"We have our loot!" Vaan said nudging her playfully in the arm. "We can shop like we did in low town! Trade, barter and haggle!"

"Bring it on!" Penelo said excitedly, clutching at her bulging back pack. She did a little joyful dance and opened up a side pocket on the pack. There she brought out a piece of paper which had in detail the entire contents. It was all itemized in the order of worth and quality, and she had put a number next to each item of how much she had, where she got it and a brief note of what it was for. Vaan loved at how organized she was with her property. Though it was a pity neither of them was like that with money.

"We need some more Eye drops." said Penelo as she and Vaan approached the appropriate potions stall. "Smelling salts and Remedies too."

"You also used up the remainder of the water motes last night."

Penelo giggled and got a small pen from the pack and quickly altered her list. Water motes were often misspent on playful fights rather than against water weak fiends. The water fight had cooled their room immensely last night and them. But their playfulness could have easily become something else…if only Vaan hadn't of locked the shower room door when he went to warm up.

The two youngsters approached the store owner, a tall butch Bangaa pirate, who looked to be a friendly-ish sort. They picked out the potions, carefully inspecting all of them. Penelo was very good at this as well, for she made sure that all bottles were filled to the right level and just by sniffing she could tell that the contents were what the label said it was. She checked the expiry dates and made sure that none of the Remedies had lost their fizz. Vaan liked that, because there was one thing he hated and that was a "flat" Remedy. They tasted disgusting.

After Penelo had gone through pretty much everything _("Vaan…not that one, the bottle is cracked." "That's been sitting there for days, it's lost its potency." "Whoo! Use that in any battle and you'll be high for days later!") _she collected what they needed and both she and Vaan smiled together.

"What can we exchange for all this?" asked Vaan gesturing to the pile they had gathered.

"Gil." said the Bangaa gruffly.

"What if we don't have any?" asked Penelo, who had given the last two hundred Gil to Basch so he could get the weapons. The Bangaa did not look impressed at all.

"What do you have?"

Penelo showed him the list and as he scoured through it, Penelo saw that Balthier and Fran were doing much better than they were. It seemed the young woman at the armour stall was under a bewitchment spell and was handing over some upgraded leather and metal armours for what appeared to be only a few pieces of Dalmascus steel and Gemsteel. Hardly a fair trade.

"For what you want…I'll take one Dorsal fin, three bags of your fine wool and your Demios clay." said the Bangaa store owner.

"How about no Dorsal fins….five bags of fine wool and one Feystone?" asked Vaan who looked a little insulted. The Bangaa snorted, a sound so loud that Vaan backed away to prevent any stray snot from drenching him.

"What do I need with a Feystone?" asked the Bangaa crossing his arms across his chest.

"Its pretty." said Penelo. "It would make a nice necklace for a lady friend?"

"I don't have one."

Penelo held up her hand to prevent Vaan from saying what she knew he was wanting to. The mentioning of a "Guy friend" worked fine on the happy little chappie who sold trinkets in Archades, but she didn't think it would on this man.

"I don't need anything pretty!" said the Bangaa. "Aint much use for it."

Vaan kept his mouth closed, but when he and Penelo both looked at each other they tried to hide their smirk as they thought exactly the same thing. _"He doesn't need pretty, but he does need a bath."_

"Okay…how about a Demon feather?" asked Vaan, who rummaged in the bottom of his own rucksack. He pulled out a strange thing that was neither a feather or remotely demony. It smelt funny and Vaan had no idea how long it had been festering at the bottom of his bag. The stall owner didn't look too impressed either. He shook his head.

"If you want any more water motes, I am willing to accept dark motes in exchange for them." said the Bangaa. "To be honest, the motes don't get much call for round here."

"We don't use them much in battle either!" said Penelo, smiling her most charming smile. It managed to produce one from the stall owner himself. "But we find them handy on occasions. You have a deal. But I am not going to part with our Dorsal fins. Not yet. Is there anything else that can replace it?"

"Your Steel Poleyns. I will take those."

Vaan looked almost dejected and hissed in Penelo's ears.

"We need those, don't we? I mean…don't get me wrong but isn't it always Ashe who keeps setting off unseen traps?"

Penelo smiled. She knew full well that Ashe was a culprit of such things as well, but they were all known to have set off traps here and there. Yet, it was Basch who bore the brunt of said traps and he never set off any.

"You have your self a deal, sir." said Penelo as she strained and pulled them out of her pack. Vaan was about to protest even more but then he had remembered that Balthier and Fran already had some of those themselves.

"Would you like them gift wrapped?"

"Eh?" Both the teens looked at the Bangaa with scrunched up and confused looks upon their faces. Was this guy for real?

"Would you like them gift wrapped? It's something new my boss wants me to try. Customers might like it…would you?"

"Erm…no thanks." said Penelo softly. "It's a nice sentiment for the fiends to receive their water motes all wrapped up nicely with ribbons…but we have our own bags."

The Bangaa sighed and allowed the youngsters to fill their packs and walk off. It was only when they got further down the crowded little street did both of them start laughing and sniggering into their hands. Gift wrapped indeed.

"So…" Penelo slipped her arm around Vaan's. "What's next on our little adventure?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Oh! Did you know that Basch stood outside Ashe's room all night?!"

Vaan frowned.

"He slept standing up? Is there anything he can't do?!"

They couldn't think of anything, but then Penelo squeezed her friend's arm tightly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Do you think Basch might be over protective of Ashe for a reason?" Her eyes lit up with great excitement. Vaan knew what she was going on about and it was something they had talked about often on their journey with them.

"Penelo…he's just doing what he believes in…what a knight has vowed to do!"

"I reckon he likes her."

"Penny…."

"I _bet_ you, he likes her."

"Oh?"

A bet. Now this was going to be exciting.

"I bet you all my pinewood chops and my Wargod's band that Basch loves her!"

"Loves??" Vaan shook his head. "Penelo…he's way older than her and is…"

"I bet you he does! And that Ashe feels the same!"

"You'll lose."

"I won't. Because I know I'm right."

Vaan halted in the street, just close to where Fran was now gazing with confusion at a stall with strange scenting candles burning. His arm slipped away from Penelo's and he scratched the back of his head, thinking about how great it would be to have pinewood chops and a Wargods band. It would be great. He would be victorious.

"All right….you're on!"

They both shook hands and reassumed their link as they caught up with Fran. Now the two teens had to find a way to prove their points.

0000000000

Ashe watched him with fascination.

Basch had accepted the responsibility for getting supplies, but Ashe noticed how uncomfortable he was actually shopping. Basch never took longer than five minutes at a single shop or stall. He never engaged in idol chit chat and he never fell for any of the owners schemes to buy more or take part in conning special offers (Though sales he did like. Getting a nice Platinum helmet half price was a bargin.) He was quick, precise and knew exactly what was needed. Yet in this heat, his discomfort was easy to see.

As the morning slowly became noon, the heat was more and more unbearable. Ashe herself had changed her attire completely, not bothering with her armour or her long white coat. She had taken off the pink skirt and replaced it with a long light shimmering blue sarong which actually felt cooler. The armour and extra layers would only have made this shopping trip miserable as sin.

Seeing Basch barter and haggling was making things fun. She stood by the stall opposite, pretending to look at some of the fine material on display and she glanced only occasionally at the stoic half naked Knight, with a sly grin on her face.

"That is all I am willing to offer." said Basch, containing his anger extremely well. He dragged his bare arm across his forehead to rid the dripping sweat on his brow. "I would suggest you take it."

"Nah mate." said the tiny scruffy looking man. "You are seriously tellin me that in a swap for a Runeblade and some Ambrosia, you want a Deathbringer?"

"A more than ample exchange. I am in fact giving you two items which exceed the price of your Deathbringer."

"But this Deathbringer is of high quality." said the snivelling man picking the sword up and making it glint in the sunlight. "I needs that Gungir you have along with the Ambrosia."

"The Gungir is far too expensive." said Basch. Nor was it his. Penelo was quite fond of it and she used it well in battle. "This Deathbringer has some flaws. It has not been looked after well."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's a second hand weapon…is it not?"

"Nah!"

A single eyebrow rose in questioning. The staring match lasted for quite a few minutes, but there was no doubt about who would win. Basch's stare was so intense that it would make anyone falter. The stall owner couldn't keep up with his lie any more.

"Yes….it's a second 'and weapon, sir." he mumbled.

Basch bowed in slight triumph, but then his eyes glared up and down the blade, scrutinizing every aspect of the workmanship. Ashe saw that he looked quite sad about the state of it.

"For a second hand Deathbringer, the Runeblade on its own will suffice for the trade."

"What?! A Runeblade is worth less than a Deathbringer! How can you possibly…?!"

Basch sighed and took the sword from the man's hands. He held it carefully as if it were made of glass. Ashe saw his finger tips trace lightly and smoothly across the blade.

"Has this Deathbringer been regularly cleansed with silver liquid?" he asked as he just pressed a finger against the tip.

"Erm…no."

"Has this Deathbringer been wiped and polished using the purest Vale blossom dew?"

"Erm…no."

"Has the Deathbringer been sharpened regularly with a Quality stone?"

"Erm…no."

"Then…?"

The stall owner frowned. He obviously had not been expecting someone to have known about swords so much. So eventually, not being able to stand (again) the stare of a man twice his size, the stall owner gave in to the exchange. Basch collected up a few other things he managed to exchange and packed the new weapons in a long thin leather carrier, which rolled neatly up into a tight bundle. Basch secured it with a single leather strap around the roll and then put it over his shoulders. .

Ashe smiled at the look of satisfaction slightly creasing onto his lips. The store owner was not happy at all. He was grumbling under his breath.

As she found herself laughing softly under her own, she saw Basch look round to her. Their eyes met and he smiled. Ashe's head jerked back suddenly to face the stall selling cloth. As she tried to engross her focus on the bundles of Ivalician materials, she could feel a slight warming tingling prickle on her cheeks. She also noticed that her hands were rubbing a little too hard at the Antares silk bundle that was wrapped around her fingers

Just because he smiled? No…it was the heat. The humidity was doing this to her. Ashe bowed her head and tried to concentrate on the black and white delicate threads of silk in her hands. Yet such beautiful and fragile material was not keeping her mind occupied as it would have done a few years ago.

Ashe felt her head turn and her eyes sneaked a peek back round to him. Basch had edged back to the previous stall, having obviously spotted something else that interested him.

Ashe hadn't realised she was staring at him so intently. Though his backpack and weapons satchel covered most of his back, Ashe was amazed as to how much he had bulked up during the course of their journey. The signs of his imprisonment were all too clear, he was still quite thin, but there was a magnificence to him that shone through all the trauma and nightmares of Nalbina. His imprisonment had not doused his spirit, nor changed the man she had known when she was younger. Basch had proved his innocence all too well. He had proved himself to her in his stead fast protection and loyalty.

He hadn't left her side.

Now…?

He was dripping and oozing with sweat and despite the endless scars that matted his bare skin, the young princess found herself more than captivated by him. It had been a long time since she had felt like this…and she never thought it would be towards Basch Fon Ronsenberg. It was intoxicating and frightening at the same time. The haze of Balfonheim's relentless heat was clouding her judgement and allowing thoughts a princess should not have to a man like he.

_No! Move on! Don't think of him like that, he's your protector and guardian! He's old enough to be your…_

Thankfully Penelo, Vaan and Fran walked past, eagerly coaxing her along with them to the magics stall. It was a relief to be broken away from such dangerous thoughts about her guardian. But it wasn't voluntary when, as Penelo gripped her arm and squealed excitedly about the new improved Scathe magics, her head turned round to watch him again.

There was a new tingling all over her.

Damned this heat!

0000000000

Jeb was an idiot. A very wealthy idiot that preferred to sell rare skyship parts in a pirate market. His shady little stall was in the midst of all the accepted and popular ones and seemed to only attract a certain select type of customer. Balthier didn't like the guy, but he seemed to have what he needed.

"A new EC for an old YPA-G47 Test Combat Fighter?" asked Jeb, in his usual cocky and (to Balthier) annoying voice. The young twenty year old began to lumber through several boxes of machine parts, he sniffed and smudged a thick line of grease and dirt across his face. "Difficult but not impossible. Yet, anything from a G47 is difficult to come by."

"The Strahl was the proto-type!" Balthier sighed in annoyance. He picked his water bottle from his belt and took a long swig. "Yet finding the parts has never been a problem for you."

"Only five YPA-G47 fighters were made! They were scrapped, Bal, because they kept breaking down."

"The Strahl is hardly scrap." The sky pirate captain was quite insulted about this. "For your information, the make was stopped because of the costly dual moveable wing design. I look after my Strahl and she works perfectly fine!"

_Most of the time._

"Now." The sweating sky pirate rubbed at his neck and then leaned casually on the edge of the stall's main table. "I know your family used to work for YPA before they went bust, Jeb. So I know that you can still get hold of what I need. Do you have the EC for me or not?"

Jeb nodded his head and fished in deep at the bottom of a carefully packed crate behind him. He brought out the small crystalline component and held it up for Balthier to see. It was in perfect condition.

"Yeah….I got it. Hardly been used as a matter of fact. But you, Bal….have a problem."

Balthier knew what Jeb was going to say now. It wasn't something he liked to hear, but it happened a little too often in these past few months. Balthier said nothing and waited for Jeb to rub his face in it.

"You got no gil, my friend." Jeb edged back at the sound of "mild disapproving" rumbling in Balthier's throat. "And…from what I've seen, you ain't got nothing that could exchange for the part. Not even all your weapons!"

"Business has been a little slow, lately."

Balthier and Fran used to be able to afford any parts that the Strahl needed. A simple job here and there; pinch some fine expensive jewellery, hunt some rare marks, or even part-take in a museum heist and other such mischievous deeds, would get them in the money. But having been dragged along with the princess and her group, certainly restricted him on how he could gain his Gil. It restricted him far too much for his liking.

"Is there nothing at all, Jeb?" asked Balthier smiling nicely. "Nothing that your greedy little ego would want?"

"Nope! You couldn't wish up anything that I would want. I have pretty much everything."

"Which is why you're selling sky ship parts from a secluded stall in a pirate market instead of a nice posh and lush shop in the city."

"Hey..screw you, Balthier! I do want I want! I have everything that I could possibly need from life and…."

"I happen to know that a friend of mine has a Zodiac Spear." Balthier interrupted Jeb's ego rant before it could really get going.

Jeb's eyes lit up with excitement. As far as he was concerned, no one in the whole of Ivalice had one of those, but then it seemed his eyes caught something else. A new and even rarer treasure. Balthier recognised that look and followed the twenty year old's lusting glare.

"Fran?" Balthier's face scrunched up in confusion. "That's getting a bit old, isn't it? You always proposition her and she always rejects you…why even bother? She's not even in your league!"

Jeb shook his head, even though the Viera was always a challenge for him. No, the young mechanic stall owner had his sights on someone else. He pointed to the young hume woman next to Fran and smiled.

"Her. I would like to have dinner, a drink and a good fumble with her! She is beautiful!" Jeb's eyes glazed over with adoration. "She is magnificent! A rare diamond in the rough, I'd say! You know her?"

"Jeb, I would be very careful what you say about her."

"You know her?!"

"Yes…I know her."

"Well then…if you can get that lovely lady to go out with me…you can have your EC."

_Oh great. This is not going to go down well. _

Balthier rested a hand on Jeb's shoulder and tried very hard to put on a sincere and positive expression. He knew that Jeb had come from a once wealthy family and he had been a spoilt brat. Still was, only now…it made him a mite unpredictable. He also had connections. Connections that wasn't entirely savoury.

"I don't think that she would be suitable for you."

The mechanic scowled and then put the EC back in the crate where he had found it. He folded his arms and slumped down into his squeaky wooden chair.

"No entanglement with the beautiful lady…no Environmental Cache. Simple as that."

No, this was far from going well at all. This was going to be a disaster. Balthier looked over to where Fran was standing and knew immediately what the response would be. Not a chance in hell.

"I'm telling you to reconsider, Jeb." Balthier sneered. However, he knew that Jeb would not budge. If there was no other way to get this component, there was no other way. But he could not let it happen. It called for his charm…it called for his panache with words.

"If I cannot have the pleasure of her company, then we have no business here." Jeb's voice took on a new menacing tone. "Walk away or ask the lady to come over here and allow me to take her back to my place."

"Jeb, you know I cannot agree to this. The lady in question is a friend of mine, I will not have you sully her with your lecherous ways."

"What's more important, Bal? Your ship? Or her?"

"Her."

"You and her sweet?"

He could have said yes. Balthier could have acted upon the instincts that was welling up inside of him, but he knew that Fran would kill him. Also, the Strahl was important too. He couldn't deny his passion for the rare ship, but the princess was a woman and not made of metal.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

_Oh balls it all. _

Speaking of people not taking things well.

Balthier saw the tall looming figure of Basch standing right next to him and he instantly reached for his water bottle and downed the contents. The princess' "guardian" would certainly not take this well and with the vast array of weapons on hanging on his back, Balthier didn't think it would be a pleasant experience. Jeb, however didn't make things any better with his forward opinions.

"I think I'm in lust!" Jeb sighed, his eyes wandering rather ravishly over Ashe and the way she was bending over another market stall.

Basch followed his gaze. Balthier saw an angry twitch in the older man's eye.

"So. that luscious sexy friend of yours?" the young dealer rubbed his hands together. "Do you think she'll put out? If she does, then I could give you the EC _and _anything else you want to add! A very fair deal! Is it not?"

00000000000

"_You low life fiend!"_

The booming voice had brought the bustle of the market to a halt.

Fran had been watching and listening to everything that had been going on and when Basch was told of the conditions of the exchange, along with Jeb's very inappropriate comments about Ashe, all the plans to "stay low" was thrown to the wind.

There was a loud cluttering crash as the stall was upended and Fran watched as Basch (most unusually) grabbed Jeb by the scruff of his tatty shirt and lifted him right off the ground.

The pirate community often had street brawls and so as soon as the loud crash sounded, they all eagerly stopped what they were doing to watch.

Basch had a strong hold on the younger man, lifting him easily up with just a single hand. Jeb was kicking and struggling, afraid and shouting to be released. Basch said nothing, there was only the clear angry scowl upon his face.

"What's he doing?!" gasped Penelo, who was very startled at Basch's bizarre behaviour.

Fran wasn't surprised in the slightest. From what Jeb had proposed, it was only right for a Knight (or ex knight) of the Order to defend the honour of royalty. Fran was however, astounded that Basch reacted so strongly.

"I told you he would snap, Pen!" Vaan whispered. "He had to…a guy can't be so enclosed like that and not snap!"

Penelo sighed and handed him a few Gemini stones.

"Princess." Fran leaned in close to Ashe, who was shocked to the spot, with an aghast expression upon her face. "You should go over and tend to the situation. They have been talking about you."

"About me?" she gasped.

Fran explained all the details she had heard, which provoked the young nineteen year old into a rage. This was all about her?! That vile little man wanted to….do things, in exchange for the Strahl's EC? How _dare_ he!

The princess was torn from her own fury by that of someone else.

"He would use her for a business trade!??!" Basch growled, as Jeb still desperately tried to find the ground with his feet. "You have no honour! Women are not for bartering nor to be talked of in such a manner!"

Fran gently touched at Ashe's back, coaxing her to go over. The princess could hardly move.

"Highness…you must stop them, before they do something stupid."

Too late for that it seemed.

However, the crowds of people were starting to buzz, they were all more than eager to see a street fight. Fran already heard whispers of bets going around. She wasn't at all surprised, when both Vaan and Penelo began a betting pool for Basch's favour.

"You want this part for your ship?" Jeb gasped, his fingers grasping desperately at his throat. "Then you pay me money or allow me to spend a night with your friend!"

Spend the night?!

Ashe boiled with rage, her fists clenched so hard she felt her nails digging sharply into her palms. Then her feet carried her across the street and straight over to the men. She ignored Balthier completely and placed her hand on Basch's free arm.

The tingling sensation came back .

"Stop this!" she ordered. "Both of you!"

Jeb's eyes locked onto Ashelia and he instantly became limp in Basch's hold and a look of crazed infatuation drifted across his young grubby face. It was a look that made Ashe feel uncomfortable. It creeped her out.

"Sorry….beautiful lady…." Jeb cooed. "I….I…."

Basch's other hand now latched onto the sweaty shirt and gave him a sharp jolt.

"Put him down…please!" Ashe said softly, not knowing that her hand was now touching at Basch's chest.

But he knew. The touch was a shock to him and so he snapped his head round and down to look at her. There was a fear upon his face, but when he put Jeb down, it took quite a moment to vanish. It finally did, when Ashe's hand slipped off his body. He edged away, keeping his head bowed low.

The crowd was even more upset. They had been hoping for something really exciting to explode, a true pirate fight with swinging fists, blood and crunching bone. Some voiced their disapproval clearly, before they all returned to their business with great reluctance.

"I demand an apology!" Ashe glared at Jeb, resting her hands on her hips. "How dare you think that I would agree to such a preposterous and revolting deal!!"

Jeb heaved for the desperate breath that Basch had been cutting off.

"I wasn't going to be seedy or nothing, sweet lady! I just wanted dinner with you!"

"You liar!"

"Ah…Fran told you, no doubt. I forgot she had good hearing."

Ashe saw the creepy smile on the man's face, a smile so lecherous because of her current sweating (and barely clothed) condition. The disgusting leering lust in his eyes had no good intentions behind it whatsoever. Jeb was wanting a lot more than just dinner .

"We need that EC and instead of taking our money, you insisted that I go on a "dinner" date with you?"

"Your friends have no money." said Jeb backing away from Basch and straightening out the crumples on his disgusting greasy top.

Ashe glared at the other two men, her eyes cutting deeper as any dagger or knife. They didn't have any money?! Why didn't they tell her about it? This mess could have been easily avoided and they could be well on their way back to Rabanastre by now.

The sky pirate only shrugged his shoulders. Basch kept his head low, shamed at such an furied outburst, but he knew that his behaviour had been a frightening instinctual reaction to the dealer's demands on Ashelia.

Yet Ashe wasn't going to make an issue of that…just yet. She looked at the wreckage of the collapsed table and then back up to Jeb. His gaze at her made a shiver shoot through her whole body. He was not an attractive man and he did smell of engine grease and oil, but there was another smell that was lingering all around him. It was revolting. Ashe had to control the gagging reflex her stomach was producing. Why on Ivalice were they dealing with him?

Ashe really didn't want to remain here any longer. This would end now and they would leave with the Environmental Cache for the Strahl.

Ashelia was going to make it happen.

"You are a despicable and revolting little man." she seethed keeping a fair distance from him.

"Why thank you miss."

"That was not a compliment!" Ashe snapped. "Now, you will apologise, or my…."

She was about to say knight, but she managed to cut her sentence short. However, such a pause caused Jeb to grin mischievously. The sly smirk that spread across his face was not a pleasant one and he began to point his finger at her and then at Basch.

"You and him are sweet on each other…aren'tcha?"

Ashe responded without thinking.

"Yes."

Then, Ashe's arm wrapped round Basch's waist and her hand clasped tightly with a startling sincerity. Basch jerked and shook as such an announcement and physical touch came out of the blue. Balthier could only cough and choke, caught unaware of this strange façade.

"We are together." Ashe felt her own voice crack slightly as she tried to remain convincing. She also grabbed at Basch's hand and forced it to rest on her own hip. She felt him badly wanting to move and break away from her hold and he was squirming with immense discomfort. However, when she squeezed affectionately at his waist, he knew that he had to go along with the ruse.

"Well, I didn't expect that. He's a bit old for ya love, but I hear some gals like the older men." Jeb shook his head in disbelief. "Shame really. I can't see you two as a couple."

"Well…we are!" Ashe leaned her face against Basch's bare chest. She was lying, but she couldn't help but notice that the tingling in her body was now a throbbing ache and it pounded along with Basch's racing heart.

"Yes. I can see that now." Jeb smirked, as he saw Basch's nervousness. "I'm sure that you are a lovely couple too."

Someone was now laughing. Ashe briefly looked round and saw that from across the street, Vaan and Penelo were struggling to contain their mirth. Was it the ludicrousness of it all, or the sight of Basch attempting to contain the terror he was no doubt feeling.

"Your rude, lewd and disgusting comments were not taken kindly by him or by me!" Ashe patted Basch's chest. She felt him tense even more. "He gets extremely jealous and you should be thankful that he didn't actually hurt you."

The smugness on Jeb's face vanished as he realised that Basch could have very easily hurt him. Without even trying.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely.

Basch didn't say anything. He couldn't. Being like this with Ashe was uncomfortable and improper. No knight (or ex knight) should ever be like this with the princess. Nor should a knight ever be having the thoughts he was having, especially with her so tightly pressed against him. He had taken vows, he had to remain true to them.

"I think that for such a gross miss-understanding, we can come to a more reasonable deal for the EC?" said Balthier butting in. Jeb shook his head and then he picked up the component and thrusted it into the Sky Pirate's hand.

"Tell you what Bal, why don't you just take it. For me upsetting the lady here, you can have it for free. I would never have said such things if I knew she was already spoken for!"

"Yes, you would have." Balthier put the small crystalline machine part in a pouch on his belt and then strolled away over to where Fran and the others were waiting.

"Well now you do know!" said Ashe as she still clung to the terrified Basch. "I thought Balthier would have warned you about him. He has a fierce jealous side and he can go berserk sometimes. I think it was because his parent's fed him Bacchus wine when he was a baby…."

Basch twitched and she thought he was going to rip out of her hold, protest profoundly, apologise and shy away, but he never did. His sudden fearful jerks only caused Jeb to laugh a fearful and false chuckle. The thought of this man being berserked was a frightening vision indeed. Jeb decided to be a little more polite.

"So you two "love" each other very much?" he asked.

"Yes, we do." said Ashe sternly. "And often."

Basch nearly collapsed with lack of air and embarrassment. Vaan and Penelo were in hysterics on the floor, clutching at each other for support; Fran was shaking her head, not quite believing that the princess was doing this and Balthier himself was trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you all right now?" asked Jeb, addressing Basch. "No hard feelings, sir?"

Basch still couldn't find his voice, so he bobbed his head instead.

"You are a very lucky man." Jeb grimaced. "Your lady is so beautiful, treasure her."

"He does." Ashe turned and fully embraced Basch with the hardest hug she could muster.

Neither of them had expected the hug to be quite as intoxicating. Basch had some how embraced her in response and as their hot slick skin touched, both of them felt an excited rush. A rush neither of them could admit.

Jeb was clearly humbled and disappointed, but he would not stop looking at them. He was scrutinizing every thing about them and Ashe could no longer stand being in his presence or know that those wide leering eyes were still on her.

"Let's go, dear." she said, pulling out of the hug and grasping Basch's hand. "We've got what we came for. We don't need to stay any longer. Nor do I wish to."

Again Basch said nothing, but he allowed himself to be lead away by the young princess.

Jeb watched them leave. He drooled at the sight of Ashe's bottom swaying from side to side, but when he saw Basch…he unconsciously touched at his throat, just making sure he was still breathing. He did not was to incur the wrath of that man again…but he wanted her. Badly.

Two very fat Seeqs from across the way trundled over to him and waited patiently as he watched Ashe for a little longer. Jeb licked his lips and wiped the drool from his chin.

"What you want us to do?" snorted one of the Seeqs.

"I don't believe those two are a couple." Jeb said eventually. "We're going to follow them, and when she's alone…she will be mine. No one tells me what I can't have. I always get what I want."

000000000000000

Ashe walked with Vaan and Penelo back to the Whitecap. It was a slow walk, as the two teens were showing Ashe everything they had gotten. She kept her distance from Basch and Balthier, who were walking behind her, for she wasn't comfortable with what had happened at Jeb's stall.

She hated Balthier for even knowing and dealing with a wretch like him and she was a little displeased with Basch's behaviour, even if he was defending her honour. She was also angry at them for not asking her for some money. She still had some, and she would have been more than willing to pay for it herself, instead of them having to resort to trading.

Both of the men had brought unnecessary attention to the party and goodness knows what Basch and his sense of honour, would have done to a man like Jeb, if Ashe hadn't intervened.

Ashe hated what she had done to resolve it, for pretending to be romantically involved with Basch was taking its toll on her. She couldn't stop thinking about how he had felt in her arms, or the way he had hugged her back. She couldn't even stop thinking about the potency of his natural scent when she had rested against him. His smell was intense and so powerful that just remembering breathing in such an essence made her heart race. Everything about Basch was now so radically different to her, she had never had such feelings before. Her mind was clouding over with a strange swooning haze and she couldn't make any sense of the enticing visions coming to her mind.

"So are you really saying that it would take Nono a whole day to get that EC working?" asked Penelo as she shifted the pack on her back to a more comfortable position. Ashe was broken from her day dream and was brought back into Vaan and Penelo's conversation.

"Yeah…" Vaan nodded. "Balthier said it involved precise jiggery pokery. I would say all day."

"You're wrong…two hours max!"

"You're wrong! Its going to take Nono all day!"

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah! Five Gemini stones this time."

Penelo shook her head and paused on the steps of the square with her hands on her hips and her head held up high.

"Nope. Not this time. I say whoever loses has to give the winner, their favourite weapon."

"WHAT?!" Vaan nearly tripped down the steps himself, which made Penelo chuckle.

"Afraid?"

Their banter carried on for a while longer, but eventually Vaan agreed to the stakes and they both ran into the pub. The door slammed loudly and it made Ashe jolt. She spun round only to see Fran directly behind her. Ashe was a little startled, but Fran's reassuring hand on her shoulder quickly settled her.

"I do not wish to alarm you." said Fran. Well, of course now Ashe was. She looked behind Fran and scanned the crowd of people roaming the large square. Basch and Balthier, having kept a discrete distance were now slowly approaching them. Ashe noticed that Basch was avoiding her gaze, which she was thankful for, but it certainly didn't help when he tore off his bandana had used it to wipe his brow.

"What now?" she asked unaware that her eyes were following Basch to the door of the pub.

"It seems Jeb won't take no for an answer." said Fran. Ashe snapped back into reality and her stomach knotted when Fran discreetly pointed to where Jeb and the two Seeq rounded the corner. Ashe felt even sicker now. Fran whispered. "He is adamant in getting you. He didn't believe your little ruse with the good Captain."

"I don't think anyone did with the way Basch was reacting." said Ashe cringing as she saw Jeb moving in their direction. "Oh no….he's coming over."

"Then I suggest you confront him again."

"No! I don't want that…man anywhere near me!"

"Then what would you do?"

Jeb was getting closer and with every step he took, Ashe felt the desperation to flee increase. However, fleeing was not always an option and it didn't look like it would help with this situation.

He had asked for too high a price and seeing him approaching now, told the princess that he wasn't going to give up just because she had given Basch a little hug. She needed to do something.

Something a little drastic.

She wasn't thinking with her head.

Making sure that Jeb could see her clearly, Ashelia turned round and stormed right up to Basch. She grabbed hold of his pack and spun him around. Basch stood to attention.

"Princess…I wish to convey my sincerest apologises for my behaviour…."

He was in the process of bowing, when Ashe flung her arms around his neck. Then she planted a kiss so strong and forceful against his own.

Such overwhelming trembling fear was shaking through Basch as they locked together, he could not pull her away or break the kiss. He was weak against such an assault, he staggered under the strength of her hands in his hair and of her tongue in his mouth. He didn't even know what to do or where to put his hands. He eventually gripped her shoulders and tried to push her away, he tried to speak as Ashe still carried the kiss on, but all he could manage were a few moans and mumbles. Then his back then impacted hard with the wall of the Whitecap and he could go no further.

"Pweaf, pwinteth…no morf! Waff haff becomf off youf?" he gasped with his mouth full of her. Ashe elbowed him in the side and his legs buckled slightly. She pulled away briefly and he saw a desperate and worried look in her eyes.

"Basch, stop protesting! Jeb is watching so just kiss me and make it look sincere!"

"I…"

The knight looked behind her. Sure enough Jeb was standing behind a very bewildered Fran and Balthier, looking smug. A number of other people had stopped in their tracks and were looking at this very public display of affection. He felt so embarrassed, Basch couldn't believe that any of this was happening. But the smug arrogance on Jeb's grimy youthful face only reminded him of what he had proposed. Such men were foul indeed and had no honour. Jeb's inpure thoughts and proposals towards her majesty was unbearable.

But were his own thoughts and feelings, any different?

"Basch…" Ashe touched his cheek, her slender fingers caressing his hot flushed face only intensified what he had been trying to repress. "Please…kiss me. Like you mean it!"

Basch closed his eyes. What he was about to partake in, had been in his dreams ever since he had seen her alive on the Leviathan. Ever since that hurtful slap on his face. He murmured for forgiveness to the King and to Rasler and then wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed Ashe back with every ounce of what he felt. His packs slipped off his back and he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her hard and deep.

Ashe became limp in his hold, now she was the one who was weak and all she could do was endure the embrace and ride through the agonising ecstasy that his lips were giving her.

Both of them became lost.

0000000000

Penelo and Vaan could only stare with their mouths hanging open in shock. The sight before them had caught them off guard, but the force of which Ashe was slammed up against the window caused the friend's next debate.

"It's not for real, you know." said Vaan, over the whistling and shouting encouragements from the other patrons. "You do realise it's only pretend kissing to get Jeb off their backs."

Penelo shook her head. Sure enough Jeb had been really convinced by the sight of the couple kissing and had stormed off in a rather childish like tantrum. That pleased Balthier no end to see him like that, but to Penelo, she had thought differently.

"You don't win you know."

Both of them watched as eventually Basch and Ashe separated. The tall knight gently dropped his princess down to the floor and after the both of them faltered in their footsteps, they walked into the tavern. The applause from the crowded bar only embarrassed Basch further and he skulked away to the furthest and most secluded corner of the pub. Ashe however just strode quite confidently to the stairs and disappeared up to her room.

"You owe me all your pinewood chops, your Wargod's band _and_ that Water Crystal I know you still have!" said Vaan tapping his finger on the wooden and beer soaked table.

"I'll give you half of my chops because, yes, I know that kiss was supposed to convince Jeb that they were in love…." Penelo propped up her feet on Vaan's lap and gestured casually over to where Basch was sitting. "But look at him!"

"He's like that because Ashe just made him do something that his knight's code wouldn't permit!"

"But he has wanted to! That's the point! He can't show his love for her because of his status."

"He's supposed to be dead, Pens."

"I meant as a knight! He can't admit it because of the vows he took. How could he? And how could Ashe? She's going to be Queen! She can't say of her feelings for a man who people think is a traitor! But, you can see so clearly that they love each other!"

"Penelo….you are such a romantic." Vaan rubbed at her leg. "But you are wrong."

She sighed and decided to let Vaan win this bet. She would hand over those precious pinewood chops and the secret Water crystal she had stashed away, but he wouldn't be right about this. Balthier and Fran joined them at the table several minutes later, having brought a tray of bottles and glasses from the bar. Penelo peered over her shoulder and saw Basch now sitting on the window ledge, gazing out over the sea.

He had changed. There was no shame upon his face now.

A smile drifted across Penelo's face.

Yes. He was in love.

"Well…we can safely say that our fully air conditioned and functioning ship will be ready to get going in a couple of hours." Balthier said, pulling a wine cork from the bottle with his teeth. He poured a glass for himself and for Fran. He was just about to reach towards her and give her an affectionate peck on the cheek when the table rocked and knocked over all but two of the bottles.

"Bad show, Vaan." Balthier frowned at the broken glass. "It's just not on to go wasting good wine like that."

"Is there something the matter?" asked Fran, her ears sympathetically curling in Vaan's direction. Vaan had shoved Penelo's legs off his lap and he was now reaching behind him, cussing under his breath.

"I believe that Masamune is mine, Vaan?" asked Penelo, holding out her hand.

"You got lucky." Vaan grumbled as he placed the katana sword and its sheath into her hands.

"Hey…I'm good at this." Penelo hugged her new weapon and then rested it next to her Gungir spear. Vaan grumbled some more, but when he saw Basch going up to the bar, he grinned.

"But you were still wrong about Basch and the princess." he said. "There's nothing between them."

Penelo just bobbed her head and picked up her glass of wine. She took a tentative sip and allowed Vaan this moment of victory.

_Of course Vaan. There's nothing going on between them. _

_00000000000_

His hand still hovered over the door handle.

It was shaking even more as he thought of the kiss, of her sweet taste in his mouth and of her body so tightly against his.

Basch couldn't move.

Yet he needed to go in and see her, to ask for her forgiveness or to at least apologise. But how could he, when every part of him was aching to feel her again.

He'd known her all her life, he had sacrificed so much for her, for Dalmasca…he had sacrificed himself, his life and name. Everything he had done, was for her and for the future.

There was no future for him. Life wasn't that fair.

He should and would remain content with just that one moment, the kiss would forever be in his memory. Nothing more.

So Basch took his hand away from the handle and placed his palm flatly against the door.

"For the sake of Dalmasca." he uttered. "For you…my Queen."

His head leaned forward and rested against the door. He stood there for a long while, each breath he took was as agonizing and painful as any he had taken in his cage in Nalbina.

Yet Basch never knew that on the other side, Ashe was doing the exact same thing.

The price he paid was always too high.


End file.
